Beautiful Love
by silvs73
Summary: The second wizarding world has just ended and Hermione ventures into the forbidden forest one day to escape the pressure of life only to find herself in a hidden cave. This new adventure changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS FIRST!**

Rating: MA-adult scenes, swearing/cursing, explicit material, etc.

Summary: The second wizarding world has just ended and Hermione ventures into the forbidden forest one day to escape the pressure of life only to find herself in a hidden cave. This new adventure changes her live forever.

 **NOTE:** THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND LAST WARNING. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE DO NOT READ. THIS STORY IS EXTREMLY AU. THE CARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL AND J.K. ROWLING NOT ME. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

NOTE #2: I created this story because I like the paring and there are not enough Hermione/Loki stories out there. Hopefully it will be updated every week, but that is not a promise. I ask that you respect me and my writing. This is my first time writing fanfiction and I will get a few things wrong. Constructive criticism is always nice, but I will not have time to read all, if any of the comments. Please be respectful is all I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

***Hopefully I fixed some of the problems from before***

* * *

Chapter 1

As the dust cleared and the wind blew through the battle field not a word was said. The cries of relief and of pain had ceased as the sun came up on a new day, even if the daylight meant that it was time to bury friends, family, and a myriad of loved ones who did not make it through the night. As the people started to carry the dead to be buried and the wounded to the infirmary a few miles away in a creaky old shack a young woman was sitting watching the slight movements of a man who had been on the verge of death.

"If you can hear me you are a complete and utter git." Hermione huffed at the man not expecting an answer.

"Well, I am so sorry for inconveniencing the resident know-it-all. Thank goodness that I could care less about that, as I was considered dead a few hours ago." Severus said trying to sound irritated, but the words instead came out in a sort of whine.

Severus Snape and Hermione Granger had made absolutely certain that their friendship was a secret. It, in fact, had not even become that until a couple weeks into the start of Hermione's sixth year.

Hermione had been in the library studying as she usually did when she had fallen asleep unknowingly. When she woke up it was already past curfew and she slowly and quietly made her way back to the Gryffindor dorms.

Almost as soon as she slipped past the library doors she heard what sounded like a person struggling down the adjacent corridor. Gathering her courage, she peered around the corner she saw an injured and bloody Snape who was limping slowly down the hall, slightly tripping as he moved down the hallway.

After a few moments of indecisiveness, Hermione made her way to help the potion professor. It was this decision that started a tentative friendship. It was that same night Hermione learned the truth about her dreaded potions professor. After what seemed like a short five months the unusual friendship was rock solid.

"Oh Severus, I am so glad that the antivenin worked," Hermione said as the tears started to grow in the corner of her eyes, "I don't know where I would be without you."

Severus sighed, "I have always admired your intelligence Hermione. Not being able to treat you the way I wanted to frustrated me more than I would care to admit. Now I see you as the daughter I never had." It was at this point that the tears in Hermione's eyes started to fall over and she buried her face into his chest forcing Severus to give out a low grunt at the slight pain in his neck caused by the collision.

"Bleeding heart Gryffindors."

* * *

The two weeks following the battle of Hogwarts was a blur of activity. After the burials for the dead, the trials began. After the long trial of Severus Snape and the ensuing chaos of his friendship with one third of the golden trio the soldiers and a few of the teachers returned to Hogwarts to begin repairs. All the Death Eaters were either dead or incarcerated.

Severus of course was deemed innocent, especially after the testimony of not only Harry Potter, but of Albus Dumbledore as well. Following the trial Minerva had hugged Severus and began to apologize profusely for believing such terrible things about him. She offered him the headmaster position at Hogwarts, but Severus scoffed and said that he would only return to the school to help with the repairs. He wanted to open an apothecary in Hogsmeade.

It took some time, a lot of yelling and locking them in a closet for almost a day, but eventually Harry and Severus came to a sort of understanding. They certainly did not have a friendship, at least not like the one they each had with Hermione, but they understood that they could be civil. If only to keep Hermione from hexing the both of them.

The Weasley's seemed like they would never come around. Not only had they lost Fred, but they lost Percy as well. Two son's dead in one day. Ginny was grieving, but Harry was helping her through it. George was an empty shell without his twin. Ronald was absolutely irritating.

After the kiss in the Chamber of Secrets Ronald became almost unbearable. Hermione found the kiss to be an eye opener. It felt more like she was kissing a sibling, but Ron had been trying to get Hermione to accept his marriage proposal; even after she told him no…multiple times.

Hermione Granger had a hard time adjusting back to a life where she was not threatened daily. Despite the looks she got, Hermione refused to cover her scars, she felt that if she did she would only be insulting the memories of those who died. Hermione along with her two best friends had become famous almost overnight, the Daily Prophet had printed an article labeling Hermione as the number one bachelorette. She took no notice as she was too busy avoiding one Ronald Weasley.

It was because of Ron's persistence that Hermione found herself in the Forbidden Forest quite often. Hermione took solace in the dark of the forest. She spent so much time there that she eventually because friends with the local centaurs and they in turn let her travel through their forest. At first, she questioned her rapid friendship with the fickle herd, but she dismissed it.

On this particular day, Molly Weasley herself had come to Hermione on Ronald's behalf to discuss the 'upcoming marriage' between Hermione and her Ronald.

"Come on dear, a young woman like you needs to get married young. You know that there are not many men out there that would want you." Molly told Hermione as she was leaving to go into the forest.

Hermione's head snapped up at that statement, she could barely control the urge to curse Mrs. Weasley right then and there. "Molly, I don't know if you have been talking to your son, but I have no desire to get married right now and even if I did, it would not be to your son, so drop it. I have told your son no multiple times and I refuse to be a brooding mare. Not to mention that _Ronald_ seemed quite comfortable with Lavender Brown this morning in a broom closet on the fifth floor." Hermione told her before rushing out of the tent, leaving Mrs. Weasley gaping at Hermione's retreating back.

Hermione walked into a tent were Severus was brewing the daily potions for the injuries that were sure to happen that day.

"Severus, I am headed into the forest today, are there any ingredients that you require for the day?" Hermione asked as she watched Severus bottling a silver looking liquid.

"Ah, Mia, I am glad you came. I am running low on hellspore and sarsen root. How are you today?"

"Molly has now become involved in Ronald's crusade to get my hand in marriage and I am about ready to hex both of them until they remove their heads from their asses."

Severus' raised his eyebrow, "I see Molly is back to forcing her lifestyle back on young women. If you want I could always so happen to accidently slip Mr. Weasley a lust potion at dinner."

Hermione laughed out loud at this, "Oh Severus, you always know how to make me feel better, but that will not be needed. Eventually both will give up" She moved forward and gave Severus a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

Severus suddenly got a serious look on his face, as he always did when she traveled into the forest, "Be safe Mia, the forest is a dangerous place. There are things about it that not even Albus knew about."

Normally Hermione would get furious at someone thinking that she couldn't handle herself, but as she looked into Severus's eyes she could not help but lose the force behind her temper.

"I'll be safe. Don't worry, I will be home before nightfall." Severus looked like he was going argue, but something prevented him from saying anything. He looked her in the eye.

"You have always been daughter to me Hermione and the only thing that is keeping me from being completely lonely. I love you and come home safe, understand?" He said. The rare emotion in his words and the use of her full name caused Hermione to become speechless and reply with a nod showing she understood.

After a final hug Hermione left with her beaded bag and wand to explore the forbidden forest. As Severus watched her walk away he couldn't help but have a gut feeling that something was going to happen. He just hoped his daughter returned back to him alive.

* * *

Hermione was walking the well-known path to centaur territory. As she walked she kept an eye out for the ingredients that Severus needed, occasionally stopping to pick up the ingredient that she needed. After a few minutes she finally made it to the camp.

"Bane, how are you today?" Hermione said as a dark centaur walked up to her.

"Hermione. I am doing well. Would you like to join me at the camp fire? I know Snowdrop has been looking forward to your return." Bane replied.

"Not today. I want to explore the Northern end of the forest."

"I must warn you, be wary of that part of the forest. The stories have told of dangerous and dark things residing in that part of the forest." Bane almost instantly regretted his words when he saw Hermione's eyes light up with unmistakable curiosity. He silently prayed to the stars that her curiosity would not be the end of herself or his herd.

* * *

Several hours passed since Hermione had left Bane and arrived at the unknown portion of the forbidden forest. She was hoping to find something new today, may even something like what Bane had spoken about. Centaurs were cryptic, but never wrong.

She was walking along the side of a cliff when something caught her eye. Had she not been looking, she would have never noticed it. Hermione used her hand to brush the green moss off the rock, so she could see it clearer. It looked like someone had ancient runes carved into the side of the rock.

"Well, good thing I got an O in my ancient runes class," she muttered to herself. Her fingers traced the carvings as her mind moved a mile a minute to translate the runes. Suddenly, she gave a narcissistic grin as she said the translation while keeping her hand to the wall.

"I am awesome." She whispered, "The roots of Yggdrasil. I wonder wha…". In an instant the runes glowed a light, golden yellow and the ground beneath Hermione's feet gave away. The last thing she saw was the bright blue sky becoming further and further away before everything went black.

* * *

Her first thought was of pain, her back hurt, but other than that she seemed okay. After laying still a few moments she decided it was time to get up, _Lumos_ she thought, and a ball of light formed, chasing away the dark allowing her to see. After calming down and checking herself over (she determined that besides a few cuts and bruises she was perfectly fine) she took in her surroundings.

It was a small, damp cave with a tunnel leading off into the cliff. Looking up Hermione could tell that there was no way she could climb out. The sides were too steep. She was lucky that she landed on a thick blanket of moss that covered the portion of the cave that had access to light when she fell. That left the tunnel. Casting a tempus, she cursed, it was two hours until nightfall. Severus would worry.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her courage, Hermione began to walk down the tunnel, hoping that there would be a way out. After a while she could tell the passage was widening and she abruptly stopped when she heard growls and whines echoing from the end of the tunnel.

"Of fucking course there would be something down here." Hermione muttered to herself. She debated on turning around, but she straightened her shoulders and started to slowly walk forward. Trying to be as quiet as she could, she finally made it to the entrance of what looked like a bigger cave and the sounds she heard before became almost deafening.

 _You can do this. Get your Gryffindor courage together, who knows, it might just be a puppy. A man-eating puppy, but a puppy never the less._

Taking a deep breath, she walked into a large cave strengthening her Lumos spell to light the entire room affectively leaving her speechless and utterly confused. At the far wall was a massive wolf trapped in golden rope and with chains tying the poor animal to the wall and floor of the cave. What really made Hermione feel for the animal was the large and sharp looking sword stuck in its mouth.

It only took Hermione a few seconds before anger began coursing through her veins. It made her eyes flash a bright amber color and her hair to lift while sparks jumped from one strand to another. What finally calmed her rage for the moment was the sight of unhealed wounds on the wolf's sides and legs. Her anger gave way to logic. Finally coming back to the present moment, she noticed the wolf had gone silent and was staring at her with hesitant and slightly angry eyes.

"Shh, Shh, you poor thing. I'm not going to hurt you. I only want to help. I am going to untie you and remove the sword from your mouth. I want to be able to heal you. So, I am going to need you to not bite me." Hermione said in what she hoped was a calm tone. As she moved slowly towards it, the wolf gave a small growl. Its eyes showed curiosity and hesitation.

It took a while, but eventually she made it to the beast who was about twice the size of a large horse. As she started to unravel the rope and cut the chains she spoke to the wolf. The animal's eyes never leaving her form.

"I don't know why anyone would want to harm a beautiful wolf like you. Though I am taking a wild guess in assuming that you are not a regular muggle animal. From the Norse mythology that I can remember it would appear that you are Fenrirsulfr, the eater of worlds. I personally don't think that anyone deserves this sort of punishment no matter the crime."

Finishing with the last bit of rope Hermione moved to the animal's head were the last chain resided. _Oh Merlin, I hope that I have made the right decision._ Fenrirsulfr's eyes now held a sort of understanding to her words, or at least Hermione hoped so, and she slowly removed the sword, careful not to cut the inside of Fenrirsulfr's mouth.

After the sword was freed from his mouth, Fenrirsulfr stood in all of his glory. Stretching out his limbs for the first time in years. He filled almost the entire space with his mass. Shaking out his fur he finally looked down at the tiny, female mortal who had freed him from his Asgardian prison. She stood there with her mouth hanging open before shaking her head and smiling up at him.

"I assume that must have felt good. Would you mind letting me heal you?" she asked him. Fenrirsulfr tilted his head to the side before coming to a decision.

Hermione watched as the gigantic wolf started to shrink until he was about the size of a large dog. After shaking her head with a slight smile on her face she brought out her wand and started to heal the animal. When all the cuts were gone, and the fur had grown back she looked down at the wolf.

"I don't suppose you know the way out of here? Oh, and my name is Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger." She felt kind of silly for talking to a wolf as if it was a human, but Fenrirsulfr seemed intelligent enough to understand.

Fenrirsulfr circled around Hermione before taking her hand gently between his jaws and giving a slight tug indicating that she could follow him. The large chamber they were in branched off into many different paths and Hermione could not remember where she had come from.

The girl and the wolf traveled for what felt like hours before Hermione could smell the scent of the forest. It wasn't long after that they were finally able to climb out of the hole and into the forest.

Hermione looked up to the night sky and groaned, "Severus is going to kill me." Turning to the eater of worlds she said "Well, thank you for showing me the way out," she hesitated before continuing, "I used to have a cat, Crookshanks, he died before I went on the run and I miss him terribly. If you have no other place to go you are welcome to join me. That is, only if you want to though." Biting her lip, she watched as Fenrirsulfr slowly walked up to her and nudged her hands. His dark, yellow eyes watching her as he walked to her, growing in front of her eyes. One moment passed, then two.

 _Slurp._

"Ahhhh, stop it!" Hermione screamed as Fenrirsulfr attacked her face with his tongue. When he finally let her up Hermione saw his tail wagging and she smiled.

"I guess that settles it Fen, you are officially stuck with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

* * *

By the time Hermione arrived back to Hogwarts there was a massive amount of people gathered in front of the Minister. Kingsley Shacklebolt was addressing them using a Sonorous charm.

"Hermione has gone missing. Severus has told me that she was supposed to arrive before nightfall, it has now been five hours past the mark. Each group has a section to cover. We Will…"

"WAIT! HOLD ON!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned towards the sound and Hermione took a step back as all eyes turned towards her.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" All the people who were gathered turned to the deep, loud voice. Hermione was visibly cringing as Severus made his way to her, angrier than she had ever seen him. His attitude in the classroom for the past six years had been nothing, his magic was visibly pulsing and crackling in the air.

Hermione heard a low growl next to her, but Severus didn't seem to hear it as he was still making his way through the crowd to her. Hermione looked to Fen and her eyes widened when she saw the raised hair on his back and the defensive stance he took in front of Her.

Remaining calm Hermione turned to Severus when he finally made it to her, "Severus, I know you're angry, but I have had a long day and I still have to explain to you were I have been. So, unless you want to be eaten alive I suggest we go somewhere private and I can explain to you everything, including my new friend." Turning to Fenrirsulfr and patting his head she said, "It's okay. Severus is a friend, he won't hurt me. You can back down now."

Turning back to Severus, Hermione took a deep breath. "Severus can we talk back in my tent please?" Severus narrowed his eyes before nodding and then turned on his heel to walk stiffly back to the temporary homes, his black cape fluttering around him.

"Minister you are welcome to join us and I'm sure Harry will want to know what has happened as well." Hermione said to Kingsley.

"When Harry learned that you were missing he took off on his broom to go find you I suggest that you be the one to send him a Patronus, so he knows that you are safe. Merlin knows that boy won't listen to me." Kingsley replied before dipping his head towards her and following Severus to her tent.

Hermione could still see that people were waiting for an explanation. Sighing, she cast a Sonorous, "I am sorry to worry everyone and ruining your night, but everything is alright, and you can go home." She could hear the collective groaning from the false alarm, but as the crowd dispersed several people came up to her telling her that they were glad she was okay.

Concentrating hard, Hermione cast her Patronus wandlessly. The silvery, blue otter danced around her head for a few moments before waiting for instructions.

"Go to Harry, tell him that I am alright and that I am home." Watching until she could no longer see the Patronus' light, Hermione turned and headed to her tent with Fen following closely behind. Before entering her tent, Hermione took a deep breath. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Walking inside the tent, Hermione could immediately feel Severus's gaze on her. Refusing to meet his eyes she walked to the table situated in the center of the room. Sitting in a cheap wooden chair, she waited for the yelling that she was sure to come. Fen put his head into her lap licking her hand to show his support.

"I want to know why you didn't even send a Patronus. I was worried sick. We may have gotten all of the Death Eaters from the battle, but there are still many more out there who were sympathetic to the cause." Severus said, his voice soft, almost sounding broken.

Hermione felt tears start to gather in her eyes. She knew that Severus had trust issues; he was used to having the good people in his life taken away from him. She remembered promising him that she would never leave him alone again. Up until now she had proven herself.

Still staring at the top of Fen's head she softly said, "I'm so sorry. I…I didn't mean to make you worry. Casting a Patronus never even came up in the list of possibilities. I won't let it happen again. I promise." Looking up into her friends' dark eyes she could see that she was forgiven. Severus sighed, stood, and walked over to Hermione giving her a hug, "Please. Please, don't do that again Mia."

Kingsley broke up their hug, "Ahem, well…uh…why don't you explain what happened, and how you managed to find that…uh…wolf."

With that Hermione began her story. About a quarter of the way in, Harry came crashing through the flaps of the tent running into her arms ignoring the growls of one giant irritated wolf. Before Fenrirsulfr could bite him, Hermione had calmed Harry down and proceeded to catch him up.

* * *

It was an hour later when Hermione finally finished her story. After Kingsley and Harry left- not without hugs of course- she turned to Severus.

"I really am sorry Severus."

Severus sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, "At least you are here and safe Mia. Though of course _you_ would be the one to befriend the eater of worlds."

Giving him a slight smile Hermione replied, "He was injured, tied up, and alone; no one deserves that." A comfortable silence descended upon them.

"I don't want you going into the forest without someone going with you. Please."

"…. Okay."

* * *

After that Hermione rarely ever traveled back into the forest, she would still visit with the centaur herd, but never alone. Eventually Severus trusted Fenrirsulfr enough to travel with Hermione into the forest.

A few weeks after the battle Hermione decided to track down her parents. When she did she learned that they had a child named Lucy. They had looked so happy that Hermione couldn't bear to put them through something as traumatic as an obliviation reversal. As soon as Hermione returned home she threw her arms around Severus and proceeded to sob into his arms. Hermione had made herself an orphan. Fen grew himself to the size of the room and curled around the two-people, keeping them warm and protected.

Fenrirsulfr was, for lack of better words, shy. Fen rarely if ever took to new people, he was as comfortable with Severus as he was with Hermione and Severus enjoyed the world eating wolf's company even if he would adamantly deny it. (Hermione caught them snuggling on the couch when she came back from the bathroom). With the exception of Hermione and Severus Fen was incredibly weary of other people. Even Harry who was around more often than not had a hard time being in Hermione's company without the large animal giving him the stink eye.

Ronald Weasley didn't pester her at all after she brought Fen home. The first encounter involved Ron barging into Hermione's tent, and demanding that he had had enough of her 'ridiculous cat and mouse chase'; he then went to tug on her hand to put the cheap engagement ring on her finger without her consent. Fortunately, Fen was there to snap at his hand.

Madame Pomphrey had insisted that Ron needed stitches.

Severus also said that he had run out of numbing potion, so Ron would have to do without.

* * *

Within four months Hogwarts was back to being almost ready for classes, all it needed were the students. Hermione had decided to go back to school while Harry and Ron pursued their dreams of becoming aurors.

Hermione graduated with twelve Newts and as the smartest person in her class.

After the graduation ceremony, Severus asked if they could talk to each other. Nervously she knocked on the door to SS Apothecary.

"Good Afternoon Severus. What did you want to talk about?"

"I know that you miss your parents Mia and that there is nothing you can do for them, but I may have a way to let you have a family again." Severus said. Hermione could see the uneasiness and sincere honesty in his eyes; her curiosity was piqued.

"How?"

"Soon after you came back with the news of your parents I applied to adopt you. The decision came back today. If it is okay with you, would you like to be my daughter?" With every word he spoke Severus became more and more nervous and guarded. Hermione was speechless.

"I have always wanted a daughter and I like to think you are the closest I can get. I know that having the great dungeon bat Death Eater is not an ideal father, but maybe we could work it out?"

"This was a ridiculous idea never mind, who would want to be related to me? I'm sorry you can go no…" it was at this point that Hermione unfroze and launched herself into his arms.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou," she squealed. Hermione had never been happier.

When the papers were finally finalized Severus and Hermione had a small party of three celebrating the new family. A month later Hermione was accepted for a double masters: one in healing and one in transfiguration.

Unfortunately, not everything was sunshine and daises. Nightmare's from the war continually kept Hermione from sleep. Hermione eventually found a way to deal with the insomnia, by training. Over the years Hermione became an expert in hand-to-hand and wandless magic, often combining the two for a bigger punch.

Another problem was the Daily Prophet. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were in the papers almost constantly. Each part of the Golden Trio had earned the Order of Merlin first class. This not only came with a shiny new metal, but also a prize of a million galleons. Ronald enjoyed the spotlight, often hosting parties and flaunting his money. Harry was much like Hermione in the fact that he hated the media attention, go so far as to get a house in a small muggle town in order to avoid the press. Hermione decided to purchase a lovely little cottage out in the middle of nowhere with her earnings. After erecting wards, those who weren't wanted never bothered her again.

Over the years the friendships between her and her two best friends began to deteriorate. She no longer talked to Ron-who had quit the aurors and became a quidditch player- and she only sent a few short letters a year to Harry. Harry and Ginny married a year after the war and had two boys and one girl. Ronald had impregnated Lavender Brown and they married soon after.

Hermione was the only one who rarely if ever dated. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she always could tell on the first date that the men were wrong for her. Eventually she gave up and buried herself in her tomes having only Severus and Fen to keep her company.

* * *

Hermione began to get used to a life of calm and serenity. She opened a bookstore in London called Mia's Books and she would volunteer as a healer for a few of the emergency cases. After getting her masters Hermione applied for a job at St. Mungo's. Hermione got tired of watching her patients die because there was nothing she could do, so she quit.

She would often garden in her spare time, read, and have lunch with Severus. Often, she would yearn for someone to share her heart with, but Fen would always be able to distract her from the loneliness by doing something ridiculous. Like getting his head stuck in the banister.

Life was perfectly normal.

Until a tall dark-haired man ruined her tomato plants.

* * *

Loki Odinson knew that this was just another form of torture. When he fell, he fell right into the hands of Thanos. Loki prided himself on his magic, but even his own abilities were not enough to keep the dark alien being out of his mind. After the green hulking brute smashed him into the floor repeatedly Loki, for a short time at least, had gained back control of his mind.

Loki dragged himself out of the god sized hole in the floor and limped to the window to see what was going on below. He saw the metal man fall just as quickly as his heart when he realized that not only would the Avengers be after him, but the entire world as well. There was no other choice, Loki would have to go on the run.

 _They wouldn't believe me when I say that I was not in control. I guess it is time to disappear. Alone once again._ Loki sneered in his mind. Thinking about his next move, he knew he couldn't say here, but were could he go? Closing his eyes to concentrate, Loki pulled as much magic in around him as he could and disappeared.

 _I just want a place where I can be accepted. Just once._

* * *

In the weeks following the battle a large sum of money was offered for the fugitive Loki Odinson, dead or alive. Bounty hunters from around the world were searching for him.

Fury was furious that the Avengers had let him slip through their fingers. Thor punished himself the most for not keeping an eye on Loki- Thor still very much saw Loki as his brother, no matter what the crimes brought against him were.

Unfortunately, no matter where they looked they could not find the god of tricks and lies. As the months passed and seasons began to change there was no sign of him. Everyone was ready though for him to make a grand entrance and start trying to enslave humanity again.

But he never came.

And people began to think, maybe he was gone for good?

* * *

When Loki appeared again, he collapsed. Even his magic had seemed to desert him. He was so weak that he could barely open his eyes. Suddenly he felt small, delicate hands push him onto his back, allowing him to look up into the bright blue cloudless sky when it came into view.

 _Help me. Please._ He tried to say, but his brain was not working with the rest of his body.

…

 _Someone is talking. What are they saying?_ Loki then felt those same small hands press into the wound on his side. _Hm. I must have been weaker than I thought. I must have been injured while I traveled, sometimes magic can be so fickle._

…

 _Why are they helping? Who are they?_ That's when he heard it, the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It sounded like soft tinkling bells, warmth and sunlight wrapped into one.

 _I want to see your face. I need to see the face of the person who speaks like that._ Loki tried to force his eyes to stay open, so he could catch a glimpse of the owner, but the darkness was already creeping in from the sides. He tried to say something, but the words came out in a gurgle.

"It's okay, you're safe. I will heal you, but you need to stay still. I'm a doctor." Loki's blood ran cold.

 _A mortal. This mortal is going to kill me as soon as they find out what I did, if they haven't already planned on killing me. Please, please I didn't do it. Listen, PLEASE LISTEN! I DIDN'T DO IT! DON'T HURT ME PLEASE!_

"Don't speak, just close your eyes and sleep. Shh, go to sleep."

Loki didn't want to fall asleep, being asleep meant death; but even as he tried to fight the inevitable, the darkness still closed in around him.

Loki didn't awaken for three days.

In those three days he dreamt of that warm lovely voice.

The voice that most assuredly meant his death.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of wonderful reviews. Sorry for not posting in a while, but I got lazy. Expect another chapter, at the latest, on Sunday...**

Chapter 3

* * *

It was times like these that Hermione wondered if it wasn't Harry attracting all of the trouble back in school. It had been a relatively normal day, even if Fen had been acting odd.

Fen had refused to move from his spot at the back door. He didn't budge even when Hermione tried to entice him with bacon grease. After spending nearly a solid twenty minutes trying to move Fen she gave up and went to read. It wasn't until a large crash brought her out of her reading that she ran down the stairs and out the backdoor; with Fenrirsulfr leading the way.

Fen led her to a body that was currently using her tomato plants as a bed. Without thinking she immediately jumped into action. She rolled him, so he was on his back and from what she could see, a few bruises and cuts littered his body, but experience told her that something else was going on.

"I am going to help you sir, please stay still." The only response from the man was a small huff of air from his mouth. Hermione then pulled out her wand and ran diagnostic charms to determine the amount of damage. She was right in her initial assessment. His backbone was incredibly damaged, nearly all of his ribs were cracked or broken, and he had multiple lacerations on his body.

"Oh, you poor man." Hermione breathed, and the man started to struggle.

"It's okay, you're safe. I will heal you, but you need to stay still. I'm a doctor." Hermione wasn't sure were the man had come from, but she would never turn away someone in need. The man began to struggle some more and Hermione could see that he was trying to tell her something. She could understand his slight panic at being at the mercy of a stranger.

"Don't speak, just close your eyes and sleep. Shh, go to sleep." That seemed to be what he needed to calm down and soon he closed his eyes and Hermione immediately got to work. She cast a levitation spell on him and brought him inside. Fen had already gotten the first aid kit and was waiting by the guest bed. After giving him a sleeping draught and a pain relief potion, she gave Fen the order to watch him.

She went to her fireplace, "Severus? Are you there? I need your help. Grab some of your personal skele-grow and come on through. I have a man here that needs help, now." She heard an affirmative response and left to get some cold water and a rag.

When she returned to the man's side he was beginning to sweat. She used her wandless magic to divest him of his unusual clothing that would warrant investigation later.

As Hermione wiped the sweat off of the odd dark-haired man when she noticed something odd. If she was not watching his face carefully she would have never caught the way his skin seemed to glow a light blue whenever she dabbed the cool cloth on his face before returning to normal. A few minutes passed before she heard the floo flare up. Knowing it was Severus, she shouted at him, "We're up in the guest bedroom."

She heard Severus come up the stairs and enter the room.

"Hermione, are you alright? Who is this man?"

"Severus, I'll answer your questions, but first the potions. Did you bring both of them?"

"Yes, I did, here."

"Okay, he's healing nicely. He'll probably be out for a couple of days. Come on, I put on some tea and I'll catch you up. Fen, stay here and if he does wake up make sure he doesn't move."

One the tea was poured, and the first sips were taken, Hermione explained.

"I found him this morning laying in my tomato plants, he had injured most of his torso. Honestly, I am quite surprised that he even survived. It was like he was crushed from the outside."

Severus merely shook his head, "Oh Hermione, you are the quintessential bleeding-heart Gryffindor. You may not be stupidly reckless, but you are reckless none-the-less in your compassion. Look at your familiar. You correctly identified him as a world eater and yet you proceeded to help him, despite him growling at you. Now you have a stranger in the guest room, inside your house without knowing anything about him. You my dear, are the definition of nice being a dangerous thing."

Hermione shook her head amusingly, "Severus, I can't stand not helping people. It is part of the reason why I quit being a healer, it was because of the cases that I couldn't solve. No matter how hard I try."

"I'm not saying that your compassion is a bad thing, I just want you to be safe. I just got you in my life, you who cares for me and whom I care for. I don't want to lose that. When you do things like this I can only think of the worst scenarios."

Hermione's eyes began to water, "Oh Severus, I would never want to leave you either." Wiping her eyes, she continued, "Okay, enough of that. Let go check on our patient." Neither moved though and Hermione was the first one to break the silence.

"I love you Dad."

* * *

The strange man had not woken yet to her knowledge, she realized the day after finding him that Fen never left his side, except for bathroom breaks of course. He wouldn't eat unless she put his food in the guest room. While Hermione read she would sit in the room with Fen and the strange man. After a few hours of reading, she closed the book and decided to watch the man.

His breaths were calm and steady. His hair looked pitch black, and his skin pale against the cream-colored sheets. She wondered what color his eyes were. As she pondered the strange man in her guess bed she noticed that he began to toss and turn.

He was practically whimpering, and his sweat started to soak into the sheets. Running downstairs, grabbing cold water and a rag, she went back into her guest room. Sitting on the edge of the bed she rung out the rag and began to dab his temple.

"It's okay, you're alright. No, don't struggle. Sh sh sh, you are healing, you need to stay still", Hermione spoke to him in soft tones and it wasn't until she pulled back from his forehead that she noticed his eyes were open.

They were a dark green. Though dull, they had the same color of an emerald and they captured hers like a steel trap. It took a few second for Hermione to drag her eyes away from his. When she finally did, she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She went to grab the skele-grow and sleeping draught, but before she could wrap her fingers around the vials a hand grabbed her wrist.

"No" it was pushed passed his lips and came out as a whimper. When Hermione turned to look at him once again in the eyes, she noticed the panic that was there before growing.

"It's okay, I'm only going to help," she said, trying to calm the panicking man before her. He didn't seem to hear her as he began to whisper, and what she heard terrified her.

"Please don't hurt me anymore. Stop. Please. I'll do what you want just stop. Please. Leave them alone. No more, no more. Please just make the pain stop. Please."

Still murmuring reassurance while using her other hand to open the vials and pour them in his throat. When the sleeping draught took effect, he released her wrist and his tenseness faded into one that was much more peaceful.

Hermione backed into the wall, her hands shaking and skin paler than ususual. She could feel the tears gather in her eyes as her mind pieced together his ramblings. She needed Severus.

Fen came over and nudged his mistress when she didn't move for several minutes. He was concerned, while no stranger to her nightmares, Fen had never seen his mistress so shaken up. He whimpered, and she pat his head before leaving the room with a short command.

"guard"

* * *

Hermione ran from the room tears starting to stream down her cheeks, she flooed into Severus's home and kneeled on the carpet in front of the fireplace; no longer able to stop the tears.

Severus felt the wards around his home flare up signaling that someone had trespassed. He ran into his living room only to find his daughter- god would he ever tire of saying that? – crying on the floor her arms around her body.

His heart seized in his chest, terrible thoughts running through his head. Most centering on the strange man that was sleeping in her guest room.

"Hermione, are you alright? Did the man wake up? Did he touch you?"

"Oh Severus, the things he said… oh god, Severus—," not able to continue as she wailed. Severus wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth as she cried. He didn't know how long his daughter was in his arms, but eventually she began to calm down.

"Hermione," He said softly, "What happened?"

Sniffling and fighting through the hiccups she explained, "It was terrible Sev-hic-erus, he woke up in a daze and he… oh merlin… he was begging me…to…to not hurt…him…a…an…and…hic…to stop the pain. I…I thin-hic…I think he was—" not able to complete her sentence, fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Severus felt dread come upon him as he realized what she was saying. The man, at some point, was tortured. After a few moments to let this new revelation sink in he leaned back to look Hermione in the eyes.

"Do you want to sleep here tonight?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Someone needs to be there if he wakes up. I'll go back to my home, I just needed someone to hold me. God Severus, he sounded so much like you when you had nightmares after the war. I just…couldn't…"

"It's okay. I've got you." Both father and daughter held each other until Hermione had calmed down. Once she got control of herself again she stood, gave Severus a kiss on the cheek, and flooed back home. After making herself a cup of tea, she decided to read some more before she went to bed.

Until she fell asleep the dark-haired man with the dark green eyes never left her mind.

He even followed into her dreams.

* * *

It was in the morning on the third day that Hermione had an epiphany. It was one that she hoped desperately was not true.

Hermione, for once, hoped that she was wrong and was dreading the inevitable confirmation.

When Severus came for lunch he confirmed her fears.

* * *

"He'll need to see a mind healer won't he."

...

"Yeah, he will."

* * *

It was bright, and he was comfortable. It was odd, he couldn't remember the last time he had felt this comfortable. He didn't hurt anymore, he supposed that was good. His eyes shot open when he remembered the honeyed voice.

 _The doctor!_ Loki thought in panic as he instinctively sat up. Bringing his hands in front of his face, his eyebrows shot to his hairline. _Was this person stupid or reckless. Not putting restraints on me? Idiot._ Finally taking the time to look around the admittingly tasteful room, he felt around his abdomen for any injuries, or at least bandages. His curiosity increased when he realized that his skin was spotless, not even the bruises or cuts were there. He also didn't feel any pain. _How long was I asleep? And, where am I?_

Loki threw the blankets off him and swung his legs off the bed. He would've stood up if not for the large dog sitting in front of the only door looking at him. Something was tickling his brain about the large dog.

"Fenrirsulfr!" He exclaimed excitedly, "My son, how did you escape? What are you doing here?" It had been forever since Loki had last seen his son. He was happy that someone had released Fenrirsulfr from his imprisonment, but was confused at seeing his son so, well, so _domesticated_ _._

It was then that a beautiful female stepped into the doorway and Loki could only gape at her.

"Good, your awake. How are you feeling?"

He recognized that voice. This must be the doctor who had found him. He tried to feel on edge, to feel wary, but nothing came. He felt calm and in awe of the woman in front of him.

If she killed him right now, he would die a happy god. Her eyes were a light brown, with amber flakes, and a dark ring around the light brown; they held a kind of kindness and sadness, that made his heart ache just looking at them. Her hair was curly and wild. Her lips plumb and red. Her skin, while pale, was not as pale as his.

Loki was sure he had found a Disir. An angel of the earth and nature. _So beautiful, she must be from Yggdrasil itself._ Loki mentally shook himself, there is no way she would want him. Even if she had healed him- though he didn't know why. Who would want someone who was a destroyer of lives?

"Sir, are you okay?" The Disir said, her face contorting into an expression that he found absolutely adorable on her.

Hesitating at first, Loki finally replied, "Yes, I'm fine." Using his manners, he bowed to her. When he straightened he saw a blush forming on her cheeks. "May I ask your name, my lady?"

His eyes widened slightly then snorted in response.

"My name is Hermione Snape, and I am no one's lady. You can call me Hermione."

"Very well Lady Hermione," Loki noticed her eyes narrowing slightly with the use of her name and the title, "I am Loki, the god of mischief and lies. It is a pleasure to meet you and I must thank you for healing me."

Loki was expecting a lot of different reactions to hearing his name, ranging from disbelief to anger. Though the one reaction he was not expecting was acceptance.

"It is a pleasure, come on downstairs and you can have some breakfast." She said before turning in what he assumed was the direction of the kitchen.

 _Just who was this intriguing young woman?_

* * *

When Hermione awoke her thoughts immediately turned to the man currently sleeping in her guest bedroom. She hoped he woke soon, her curiosity was killing her. Sighing, Hermione got up and changed out of her pajamas. It was then that she heard a noise from down the hall.

After making sure that her wand was strapped to her forearm, she walked down to the guest room. She came to see that the dark-haired man was awake.

"Good, your awake. How are you feeling?"

The strange man just stood there gaping at her. While he was standing still Hermione took the time to examine the man once again. He was certainly handsome, but she knew that he was a patient, not someone to start throwing herself at like a hussy. After a few more moments of allowing him to study her, she frowned.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. May I ask your name, my lady?"

 _Was he mocking her?_ "My name is Hermione Snape, and I am no one's lady. You can call me Hermione." The strange man merely smiled at her in response.

"Very well Lady Hermione, I am Loki, the god of mischief and lies. It is a pleasure to meet you and I must thank you for healing me." Hermione, at first, was shocked, but that shock quickly gave way to acceptance. She was after all a war heroine witch who had nearly lost her life in many crazy situations and had befriended an eater of worlds. Healing the god of mischief and lies ranked low on the list of crazy situations.

"It is a pleasure, come on downstairs and you can have some breakfast." Hermione then turned towards the kitchen with Fen and Loki following her. She made a mental note to floo Severus tonight.

 _This should be interesting._

* * *

 _MEANWHILE…_

"It isn't over. He will rise again. Recruit and this time go all over the world. We will need as many members as we can get."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, what they're saying?"

"He may have disappeared, but if nothing else we will finish what he started."

"How can you be so sure this won't fail?"

"Are you doubting him? Me? The ideals of our group?!"

"No, no I'm not. I'll do what you ask."

"good." A door creaked closed leaving a single person in the dark room. The person walked over to a closet, their footsteps ringing through the room. Opening the doors revealed pictures, cutouts, and hearts covering the inside in a sort of demented shrine.

"It is okay my love. We will succeed. I will find you, so you can take your rightful place and so I can take mine. Don't worry. Your vision will become reality soon enough."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

* * *

Breakfast consisted of an egg sausage mixture with a side of toast. Despite it being simple, Loki found it delicious. The fact that he was eating with a beautiful woman only added to his pleasure.

He heard Hermione take a deep breath, "Loki, do you remember were your home is? Do you have a family?"

"Is that your way of asking if I'm single?" Loki said with a sly grin and a wink. Feeling very pleased with himself he continued, "Do you find me handsome Hermione?" Loki purred, trying to use every ounce of charm he had. He felt glee fill him as Hermione turned a kind of red that would rival that of the tomato plants he had smashed.

"N…no, not like that. I just wanted to try and contact your family." Hermione said with the little confidence that she could mustard. _He's a patient, he's a patient, he's a patient_ she repeated in her head. "They must miss you an awful lot."

Loki merely shook his head and smiled, "No, I have no family and… I'm single.", he then frowned, "Even if I did, they are probably celebrating my supposed death."

Hermione looked him in the eye, the fire he saw their captured his attention, "Now listen here Loki, I'm positive that your family misses you. They must be truly worried, and even If they aren't, family is made up of people who care for you. I'm sure it's not hard for a charming man like yourself to find someone who cares about him. So, you can just drop that way of thinking."

"Do you care, Hermione?" Loki asked before her words, or one word in particular sunk in, "So, Her-my-oh-nee, _you_ find me charming?"

Hermione blushed in response and despite trying to hide behind her cup of tea, Loki could still see her small smile. It was as he was taking a sip of his own drink that he heard Hermione mumble a response. He obviously wasn't supposed to actually hear it but hear it he did.

"Sodding gods need to back off before I punch them in their bloody charming face."

* * *

After breakfast Hermione showed Loki how to use the shower in the guest bedroom, before rushing back downstairs flustered and red.

* * *

 _"_ _Okay, so this knob is for the hot water, this one is for the cold, and you pull this little thing up on the tap in order to start the actual shower. Got it?"_

 _Loki leaned forward, his front comfortably molding into her back. Hermione could feel the scorching heat build between her legs as a bolt of pleasure ran through her body. She could feel his hard, lean, muscular body pressed against her. He practically enveloped her small body._

 _Loki moved his left arm to one of the knobs, "Cold." He then moved his right arm to the other effectively trapping her against him, "Hot." Both words were spoken in a seductive whisper into her ear. A shiver went through her body and she was positive that Loki felt it, if his responding shiver indicated anything._

 _Wrapping himself around her even more, he moved both hands to the faucet and with his lips touching her ear he said, "And then you pull_ _ **firmly**_ _."_

 _Hermione took a deep breath, "Good. You un…understand." She turned and lightly pushed on his arms. He easily dropped them, but he refused to move. Hermione had to squeeze between him and the wall. Her body dragging across his, the friction was so good she had to swallow back a moan._

 _When she finally mad it to the doorway she chanced a look into his eyes. The amount of lust in them caused her breath to hitch and her body to tighten. 'Oh merlin, he is a sexy piece of—no, bad Hermione. HE IS A PATIENT!'_

 _"_ _I uh I put spare clothes on your bed. They should fit you easily enough." Quickly turning around, Hermione left. She needed to go and clean up the downstairs. Or at least do_ _ **something**_ _to get the man in her guest shower out of her head._

* * *

Loki was taking a cold shower, Antarctic cold. _Gods above, she is a temptress. I may not be able to actually have her, but I cannot stop thinking about her and her fit little body._ Loki looked down, _and apparently my body refuses to forget as well._

Admitting defeat, Loki turned off the cold water and switch to the warm water, making it almost scalding. Facing away from the stream he braced himself against the white tile wall. He closed his eyes as one of his hands wrapped around his cock.

He brought up the memory of wrapping his body around hers, her lithe body moving slightly against his. He gasped, heat shooting through his body. He pumped harder as his mind took off, imagining in all kinds of different positions. He could almost see her on her knees before him, almost feel her soft hand tightly holding his shaft as her amber-flaked eyes stared up at him wide and innocent. He imagined her giving him a sultry smile just before licking the head of his cock and then plunging her mouth down on him.

His hand grew tighter, his fantasies grew clearer, and he could feel his entire body tense, preparing for release. Soon, the imagery was too much, and he exploded all over the wall with a soft grunt. He reveled in the post orgasmic bliss, before the stone in his stomach made itself known.

He had never felt guilty about doing this before, but there was something about Hermione, something that made Loki simultaneously combust into flames and be completely stable at the same time. He shook his head ' _It is just a coincidence. I am only feeling greatful to her for saving my life, she is not looking for a relationship and I shouldn't start one._

Loki stepped out of the shower and after wrapping a towel around his waist, he looked into the mirror, his reflection stared back at him. His dull green eyes looked back, accusing him, taunting him.

 _Why would anyone ever want you?_

 _Even Odin didn't truly want you as a son._

 _You're a monster and a murderer. You deserve to die._

 _You deserve to be put through all this pain._

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs the blood was slowly leaving Hermione's cheeks and her skin was returning to its original color. Before her mind could recall his hard, muscled body against hers and the delicious friction of her body rubbing against his, she distracted herself by cleaning up breakfast.

She was brought out of her concentrated scrubbing of the dishes when she heard a crash and a furious scream. Immediately her wand flew into her hand and she ran into her living room.

What she saw almost made her bust out in laughter, the only thing preventing her from doing so were the twin glares that the two men were giving each other and despite not being aimed at her, she could still feel the intense heat that was radiating off of both men.

Severus' usual black robes were a hot pink- it was the kind of color Dumbledore would've loved- and his dark, greasy hair would have made a pomeranian proud. His hair looked like he touched an electrical socket with a metal fork. Hermione could see it in his eyes; he was pissed!

Loki was not in a better situation, though it was not as entertaining as Severus's. The dark prince of Asgard was covered head to toe in rope, levitating a few inches off the ground. Though the dent in her wall said he had first been thrown backwards. He was wiggling and obviously trying to break free when suddenly the ropes disappeared with an almost silent 'pop'. Just as the two were about to lunge at each other again that Hermione cast a Sonorous.

"SEVERUS! LOKI! STOP!"

* * *

Fenrirsulfr would always owe his life to Hermione Snape, his mistress. Even if he didn't owe her anything, he still would have followed her to the ends of the earth. She was kind and compassionate, but that did not make her weak or stupid. She was strong, his mistress, and Fenrir knew that she would never stop being that way.

The day his father came back, Fenrir could feel the energy in the air. It was the kind of energy that made your hair stand on end and your ears flick back and forth, as if magic itself was giving a warning that something significant was going to happen, or if danger was on its way.

That feeling of anticipation, it wasn't gone yet.

Hermione came back downstairs, and Fenrir could smell her desire. Fenrirsulfr was not an ordinary mutt and he knew that his mistress had desire for his father. While he watched his mistress keep herself busy with the dishes he thought about it.

They would make a great pair. Fenrir could smell that his father had not had a mate in a very long time and he knew that his mistress had not mated at all since he had taken to guarding her.

He suddenly had a brilliant idea. Fenrir gave a grin that looked terrifying laying across his muzzle. If both needed a mate, then why not be mates for each other!

He would get on it as soon as he finished his hunting. He was hungry, so maybe some aurochs would be nice for dinner.

* * *

"SEVERUS! LOKI! STOP!"

Both of the males stopped immediately, though neither looked away from the other. Hermione waved her wand returning both to rights. She huffed as still neither one moved.

"Oh, this is ridiculous. Severus put away your wand and sit down. Loki don't look so smug! You sit down as well." The silence permeated every inch of the room. Loki was the first to speak.

"How were you able to do that?" The question was obviously aimed at Severus, who at first merely narrowed his eyes at the other man.

"Do what?"

Loki, though his face was the picture of calm, bunched his hands into fists and his eyes flashed with malice at the dark wizard sitting across from him.

"Magic."

"I'm a wizard."

"Midgard has no sorcerers!"

"Midgard? You imbecile, we are on Earth, and I said wizard, not sorcerer, wiz-ard. Do you need me to spell it out for you?"

"YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! I am older than you and your parents combined! You will not speak to me like that!"

As the conversation continued it became gradually louder and Hermione sat in between them rubbing her temples. Even Fen had left her to fend for herself! Eventually Hermione could take no more and exploded.

"ENOUGH! Listen to me. Both of you. You will both sit there as I explain the situation. If I hear one word out of either of you I will tie you BOTH to a pole in your knickers and leave you hanging in Diagon Alley professing your long-lasting love for Umbridge and her cats. AM I CLEAR!"

Severus and Loki both went to complain, but Hermione raised her hand effectively stopping both of them.

"I don't want to hear it," she growled. Sparks jumping from one strand of hair to another and flames of irritation burning in her eyes.

Severus was slightly intimidated, he would rather be doing the tango with the dark lord than dealing with his daughter when she was like this.

Loki, on the other hand, was completely entranced by her.

* * *

After taking some time to cool down, Hermione began to explain the wizarding world and that they were in fact human and not some long-lost Asgardian children.

"So, you are a witch?" Loki asked turning towards Hermione.

"Yes I am. Though I didn't tell you at first because I wasn't sure you fell under the statute of secrecy." Loki became quiet and Hermione could tell that he was trying to process all of this new information.

Hermione was no stranger to societal views on weaker people among the wizarding folk and she was sure that believing you're a god had certain impacts on how you saw lesser beings. After sending Severus a look that plainly said _Don't you dare say a word, because if you do I will turn your entire wardrobe to pink and purple stripes for a week_ , Hermione went to make some much needed tea.

Ten minutes later when she returned Severus and Loki were still sitting in silence. Neither looked at her as she gave each a cup of hot steaming tea before serving herself before she began to speak.

"Loki, I know that it is a lot to take in, but please, we won't hurt you." Hermione laid her hand on his making him jump slightly and look into her eyes.

When he spoke he spoke softly, "I'm not afraid of you hurting me my lady. It is just… I had never thought…that…well…"

"It's okay, I understand."

* * *

 _"_ _It's okay. I understand."_

She rewarded him with that breathtaking smile. The kind of smile that made his dark heart beat faster.

 _She is so beautiful and understanding. If this keeps up I won't be able to leave her be. I need to leave, and soon lest I attack her like some kind of heathen beast._

"Thank you, Hermione, but I need some time in order to process this, so please excuse me while I go back upstairs to your guest room."

The cute little frown on her face pulled at his heart strings, but she nodded. As he traveled up the stairs, he could feel the two sets of eyes on his back, but he refused to fidget or look backwards.

Closing the bedroom door, he pressed his forehead into the white wood feeling as if he had left something important downstairs. After panicing for a few moments, Loki steeled himself.

 _Tonight, I must leave tonight._

Despite his conviction, Loki couldn't help but feel sadness at the thought of leaving the kind, beautiful woman downstairs. He pushed this feeling away.

 _She doesn't deserve me, she doesn't deserve a murderer. I must leave tonight, I must leave tonight, I MUST leave tonight._

* * *

Hermione and Severus watch Loki until he disappeared.

"So, that was the famous Loki. He was not how I imagined him to be."

"How can we say any stories over a thousand years old be accurate?"

Severus sighed, "Yes, well anyways, I came to tell you that apparently the redheaded wanker is getting married to Lavender Brown. The insensitive idiot has sent me an invitation and so I suspect that one might be coming to you as well. So fair warning."

Rolling her eyes Hermione said, "Yes, thanks dad, but I probably won't go at all anyways."

Smiling at her, Severus kissed her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you my daughter. The night of weasel's wedding we can have a movie night with ice-cream and chocolate."

Hermione hugged him back, "Thanks dad. I love you too."

Once the goodbyes were done Severus left through the floo, leaving Hermione in her quiet house. She stood still trying to hear Loki up on the second floor. After standing in the middle of her living room like an idiot for ten minutes, Hermione shook her head and first looked for Fen. When she couldn't find him, she assumed that he had gone out hunting for something to eat. After some debating Hermione finished the dishes and then grabbed her gloves. Her tomato plants needed fixing.

* * *

Severus had just walked through his fireplace into his home. He immediately went to his cabinet and got some of his high-priced whiskey. He normally hated to drink, his dislike for alcohol extended from his childhood. His father would drink heavily and proceed to beat him and his mother before beating up the house.

Despite his heavy dislike for alcohol there were some instances that just required a good swig of alcohol. He sighed before sitting down in his arm chair that faced the fireplace. Unlike many of the wizards who lived in the wizarding world Severus still kept up with the news in both worlds. After downing a big swallow of alcohol, he picked up the latest newspaper that he had received from the muggle world.

 **Villain of the Century Has Escaped. World Wide Man-Hunt in Progress.**

Loki was not at all what Severus had expected. After he had read the article he immediate went over to Hermione's in order to capture him. He had managed to tie Loki up, but not before the mischief god himself had turned his robes pink and made his hair into something that resembled Albert Einstein's.

He was about shout out to Hermione to make sure she was okay, when she came in and started to yell at the both of them. He knew that she did not know what Loki had done, though after seeing how Loki responded to Hermione, Severus began to doubt himself. He was still going to tell Hermione what he had found, but he could not bring himself to do it, so he decided to bring up the weasel's wedding instead.

Taking another long swig of whiskey Severus decided that he was going to check on Hermione every day. At least until Severus could decide what to do next. He could see the small looks his daughter sent the god, and how the god had sent those same ones back to her. His hand tightened on the bottle of whiskey.

He had just gotten his daughter.

He wasn't about to give her up without a fight.

* * *

 **-A/N: This chapter was tough to write. I didn't know at first where I was going to take this, so that's why it took so long. The next one should come out on time(Sunday). Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy.  
**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

* * *

She hadn't seen Loki all day and she was beginning to get worried. When she was done fixing her tomato plants she picked and cleaned all of her fruit. Fixing the hole that was in the shed alone took a couple of hours. Once that was finished Hermione decided to read while waiting for Loki to come back down. It was only after reading for another three hours that Hermione began to worry.

 _Is he asleep? I really should check on him to make sure he is okay._ Hermione climbed the stairs to the guest bedroom and seeing that the door was closed Hermione grabbed the door handle. She put a silencing charm on the door to keep it from squeaking and she pushed the door open.

Loki was on the bed sleeping, his body moving up and down in a soothing rhythm that indicated a deep sleep. He was facing away from her, but Hermione didn't want to risk waking him up. He was obviously okay and with her proof in front of her eyes Hermione closed the door before going back downstairs to prepare dinner.

 _I wonder what Loki likes to eat? Fish? Chicken? Mmm…_

Fen started to scratch at the backdoor as was the usual signal that he wanted back in. Opening the door Hermione was not only greeted with her familiar looking extremely pleased with himself, but with the huge body of a auroch laying in the backyard. (Fenrir had taken good care to avoid his mistress' garden, as damaging it again would result in Fenrir being forced to sleep in the cold yard for the next week.)

Finally getting over her shock at the large body laying in her backyard, she smiled and patted her faithful companion on the head.

"I guess that settles it, we'll have some wild bull for dinner. It would go nice with a green salad."

* * *

Once dinner was done Hermione went to go wake Loki up, but as she turned away from the counter Loki was in the doorway watching with a strange look in his eyes.

"Loki! Oh, you startled me. I'm glad to see you awake, and just in time for dinner. I wasn't sure what you wanted so I made you steak and salad. I hope you like it…" Hermione blushed as she rambled on. The words only stopped flowing from her mouth when he lifted a finger and placed it on her lips. Unconsciously she looked up into his eyes unknowingly producing a very seductive look that had Loki speechless for a few moments.

He shook his head to clear it, "It's okay, I will eat whatever you have made me. Thank you for making me dinner." Hermione nodded and still blushing sat across from him at her small dining table.

Dinner was an awkward affair, but it soon dissolved into laughter when Hermione had accidentally snorted water through her nose at the look Loki was giving to her as she told him of the more childlike adventures of her school years.

"You set fire to your teacher's robes?"

"In my defense I thought he was trying to kill a student!"

"In front of thousands of children, and from what you tell me, all of the other professor's as well?" Loki asked as he raised his eyebrow at her.

Hermione could feel her heart rate increase as he looked at her. _Merlin, I could just jump him right now. Patient or not!_

 _DAMMIT HERMIONE! No matter how sexy a man looks you can't just jump his bones. Besides, I'm sure he has a wife somewhere._

 _Such a shame._

* * *

Hermione had a wonderful time with Loki. The more time she spent with the dark god the more she wanted him to stay. It could have been her imagination, but it seemed as though he was in hurry to leave.

Hermione gave a loud sigh. Whenever she came across a good man, they always had some sort of fault. She was just waiting to find out what the problem with Loki was.

At least cats always seemed like her.

* * *

Loki was tempted. When he had come down to the kitchen to see Hermione humming as she prepared dinner. It was like something out of the mortal's fairytales. He had never quite had the feeling he was having now. It was warm and comforting, like when Frigga would kiss him when he laid in bed sick.

It almost felt like home.

Hermione herself was like a ray of sunshine. She was kind and generous, and had a personality that Loki liked to think, that matched his quite well. But after staring a while he would see the light scars on her face and the thick one on her neck that was oh so close to her life vein, and he would be reminded that she had a limited number of years. He would remember that she was a _mortal._

He knew that once she had found out what he had done, that she would look at him like he was the villain in her story, like he was a monster to be _feared_ and _loathed._

 _Not that I wouldn't deserve it_ Loki scoffed to himself as Hermione continued to explain her adventures during her second year.

He laughed at her description of moaning Myrtle and he had barely caught the dazed look in her eyes moments before she snapped out of her trance and continued. He was sure he was imagining it.

Tonight, he was going to leave tonight.

* * *

After explaining to Loki, thoroughly, that the dishwasher was not a monster intent on killing the both of them and that there was no need for him to start attacking it with her wooden chairs, Hermione had wanted to read some more for the night after Loki bid her goodnight before traveling to the guest bedroom.

A few hours passed before Hermione felt her eyes begin to grow heavy with exhaustion. Marking her place in the book she stood and stretched. Going through her nightly routine was automatic, and before she fell completely asleep she threw up a silencing charm around her bedroom. As always, her nightmares would come, and she would not want to wake Loki. He knew nothing about her torture and she wanted to keep it that way. He was one of the few who didn't look at her as though she was broken.

* * *

 _Finally. She should be asleep by now._ Loki thought as he got out of the bed and dressed himself. He gathered up his things before taking a deep breath and slowly opened the door. Loki cringed as the door gave a long creaking sound and after pausing for a moment or two Loki slowly made he way to the stairs. Suddenly he could feel eyes on his back.

It was Fenrirsulfr.

The world eater gave the god a look that shone of curiosity. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever before the trickster broke the silence.

"I can't stay." He whispered, "I am being hunted, I cannot stay here." Fenrir didn't reply, only cocked his head to the side as if challenging the statement.

…

"Stop that."

…

"Fenrir I can not stay"

…

"No."

…

"I would be putting her in danger."

…

"It's official, I've lost my mind." Yet even as Loki took the first step down, he hesitated. Not a single sound could be heard except for the combined thudding of both his heart and Fenrir's.

That wasn't right.

Loki strained his godly hearing to the max, but no matter what he could not hear the third heart beat that was supposed to be in the house.

Loki dropped his things thinking the worse.

"Fenrir take me to Hermione." He commanded and followed the unnervingly calm wolf to the farthest room down the hall. Loki was slightly confused by his sons' behavior. Giving his four-legged son one final, confused look, Loki opened Hermione's bedroom door.

The screams were terrifying.

Very little scares a being like Loki, but her screams had Loki pale and sweaty. He raced to her bedside where she seemed to be fighting for her life. Loki could see scars. So many scars. More than he had seen before. Loki panicked and grabbed her arms, shaking her, yelling for her to wake up. Any thing to make her stop.

"HERMIONE WAKE UP. "

"STOP NO, WE DIDN'T TAKE IT!"

"IT'S ONLY A DREAM COME ON!"

"PLEASE NO, STOP _STOP_ _ **STOP!**_ "

"Please Hermione…please."

Loki could feel the tears streaming down his face and his voice breaking as the woman in his arms continued to struggle against him.

* * *

Someone was calling her name. They sounded desperate.

 _Harry? Ron? No, it's not them. Who is it?_ Bellatrix and Malfoy manor had disappeared. The pain was slowly fading, and the voice turning to soft wimpers. Her eyes opened to a dark room. Hermione could feel someone holding her arm and pleading with her.

She flinched.

Dark brown eyes met terrified green ones.

"Loki?" Her voice sounded as if she hadn't used it in ages. Loki let her go, but she could see that he was shaking.

"Hermione. What was that?" He asked. She didn't reply. Hermione fiddled with the blanket, keeping her eyes down as she thought of an excuse.

"Hermione," Loki's insistent voice came again, "What in Helheim is going on?"

Hermione finally looked at Loki with tears beginning to form in her eyes. When she saw his concerned face, her heart broke again.

"I'm sorry to have woken you. Go back to bed." Hermione turned to lay back down, but Loki stopped her.

"Hermione, what was that? And don't try to avoid the question." Loki asked holding tight onto her shoulders not letting her go, almost crushing her with his grip. Hermione looked into his eyes.

Hermione gave a sigh, "If I tell you I want something in return." Loki was hesitant.

"What would you want?"

"I want you to answer all of my questions. Honestly."

"Ok."

* * *

 **A/N: I want to apologize for the long wait and short chapter. I have been extremely busy, but I am not giving up on this yet. The next chapter should really move the story along and I will try to have it out sooner as opposed to later. Thanks to all of the followers and those who leave reviews.**

 **P.S. Please leave a review I read all of them and I love the feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

* * *

Both Hermione and Loki sat facing each other fidgeting, each waiting for the other to start. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"I was tortured." The temperature in the room dropped drastically. At first Hermione thought she was imagining it until she noticed the frost spreading out from Loki. She looked at him. The anger on his face was apparent and expected, but the despair was a complete surprise.

"There was nothing anyone could do. There was a war, a second one, that we all knew was coming. Loki. I _chose_ to fight. To defend not only myself, but others as well. I knew the risks, I knew what could possibly happen. I am, after all, the smartest witch of the age." Hermione paused before continuing, "Do not feel anger for me Loki. The one who tortured me is dead, those who wanted me dead are in jail or have been kissed by a dementor."

Loki sat there for a while longer taking a while to reign in his anger before he spoke. "I am sorry my lady. It is…I am…I cannot believe anyone could hate someone like you." Hermione felt a very weird fluttering in her chest cavity as he spoke.

Once again both sat in silence, Hermione giving Loki the time he needed and Loki trying to pull his emotions back in check. He took a few deep breaths before the air lost its biting chill and the frost began to recede.

With Loki finally calm Hermione continued, only this time she started from the beginning. When she and Severus had first introduced Loki to the wizarding world, they had avoided the war as it was still a sore topic for the both of them.

As she walked him through the first few years of her schooling, Loki couldn't believe the amount of times she was put in danger because of some stupid mortal boy. Fortunately, he was smarter than to announce his personal opinions to Hermione seeing as she cared deeply for this Harry Potter. Unfortunately, as she continued through her forth and fifth years, Loki knew he was being tested. His control was close to snapping as he heard of the horrors she had to face. He was able to reign it in as she went through her sixth year, but he nearly lost it as she recounted her time during the horcrux hunt.

The only thing that stopped his intent to destroy everything around was the first silent tear that ran down her face as she showed him her scars. Soon the others followed. She closed her eyes as she remembered the events that led up to the final battle. When she reached the part of her torture, her voice faltered, and the stream of tears became an unstoppable river.

Unsure of what to do, Loki raised a hand. He took a deep breath and hesitantly placed a hand on her cheek using his thumb to wipe away some of her tears. He released his breath as Hermione continued to cry. Taking another risk, Loki put his arms around her, dragging her small body into his much larger one. He held her close, her hands grabbing his tunic and her head buried in his chest.

At first, he was uncomfortable in wrapping his arms around her, but a few moments passed, and he became more relaxed. He relished in the feel of her in his arms. The feel of her body pressed intimately against his.

It has been so long since his last felt this…contentment. Deciding to ignore his feelings for the moment he stroked her hair as her sobbing continued. Lightly pecking the top of her head as he breathed in her scent.

* * *

When Hermione had finally calmed down she pulled away, albeit reluctantly. After a few deep breaths she had finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry for crying all over you."

"Its okay I…I understand." Loki said hesitantly. Hermione looked at him with patience and encouragement.

Loki couldn't look her in the eye. She never succumbed, but he did. How could he look her in the face after she knew…well everything.

He felt a small soft hand on his cheek. He resisted the urge to look into her eyes. The pressure on the side of his face slowly increased until he couldn't resist anymore. When he finally turned his head, she was looking at him with an undefinable look in her eyes.

"Its okay. You can tell me. Your safe here." She told him softly. "I'm here for you."

"You'll hate me. You don't know… you would have never helped had you known." He said as he jerked his head out of her hand. Silence fell as they sat together. It was Hermione who had finally broke the stillness.

"I know who you are Loki. I saw the headlines and the papers. I know what happened in New York." Loki's head shot up so fast it almost gave him whiplash. Green shocked eyes locked onto brown ones. Those beautiful brown eyes that held no anger, or resentment. Only understanding and a want to learn. She wanted to learn about his side.

"Why?" Was the first word out of Loki's mouth, it seemed to start a flood of questions that he didn't think he wanted the answers to. "Why did you save me if you knew? Why didn't you killed me were I lay? Why did you heal me? Let me stay? I could hurt you! I…I…how…" Loki grew frantic as he continued looking a her with a mix of fear and uncertainty.

"Loki, I healed you because you were injured. No one deserves to be left to die," Loki went to interrupt, but Hermione stopped him with her hand raised in front of her, "Whether or not they did something wrong. Besides I can hold my own." Hermione ended with a smirk. Though it slowly slipped away as she noticed indecision war with fear on his face.

After what felt like forever he finally started speaking. "It felt like ages. I begged for him to stop so. Many. Times. The…pain… it wasn't physical…at first." Loki forced himself to swallow down the panic that rose at the memories. "It was mental attacks. He dove into my memories and…and I tried," Loki's voice cracked as a wave of emotion flooded through him, "I tried so hard to keep him out, but I couldn't. I wasn't… I wasn't… strong… enough." The last two words were told in a whisper as if he was confessing a great sin.

Silenced engulfed the pair as they sat absorbing everything that was said. Before long Hermione raised her hand to his face.

"Loki, there is no shame in what happened. Don't think less of yourself because of what happened."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Loki suddenly felt furious, "YOU DON'T KNOW ALL THAT HE MADE ME DO! EVERYTHING THAT I DID! It was horrible, I took innocent lives, I destroyed cities! How can you bare to even touch me with all of this blood on my hands and the worst part is that I couldn't ev… I couldn't even stop. I couldn't stop it. I just kept going." Tears ran down Loki's face and it took a while for him to even realize that he was kneeling on the floor with his hands gripping his hair rather painfully. An attempt to prevent himself from breaking down completely.

It took him even longer to realize there was a gentle hand rubbing circles in his back as he cried. All it took was one look into her molten brown eyes, full of understand and pain… pain for him, for him to completely and utterly break down in her arms. Sobs racked his body as he clutched her to him. He was desperate to make her stay. To keep her close. This Disir from the heavens.

Hermione simply held him as he cried. Whispering words of encouragement and understanding. Holding him as his tears dried and as his breathing turned soft and rhythmic.

"It'll be okay. That wasn't you, it never was."

* * *

The clouds were an ominous black and thunder could be heard off in the distance. A promise of dark and dangerous things. It was the usual setup for those consumed with evil and all things dark. And like in all good horror stories a building, obviously on its last legs and mostly abandoned, sat in the middle of the woods.

The light that seeped through the cracks in the rotten wood came from hundreds of candles. The light from the candles illuminated pictures, hundreds of them. Some moved, some didn't, but the subject of all the photographs remained the same.

The door opened letting out a wheezing sound. The person stepped into the room before falling onto their knees. A veil covered their face and their dark attire hid their body from any onlookers. The image created was like that of a person before the altar of their gods.

"I will find you," the mysterious person whispered, "I will find you and put you in your proper place. I promise it."

"Mi…Mis…"

"What? I've told you not to bother me when I'm thinking."

"We um were wanting to show you some interesting um things we found."

"What?"

"Well…um…It's well, we were able to catch the magic trail, but unfortunately it disappeared before were finished tracing it."

The darkly clad person gave a banshee like scream, before proceeding to destroy the room.

The trembling man left the room without a second thought. The person still destroying the room was left alone. Just as abruptly as they had started, the temper tantrum stopped. Heavy breathing floated through the room causing some of the candles to flicker slightly.

The person looked around at the splintered wood and torn photographs, "I'm sorry my love," The person said as they pieced back together two pieces of a picture, "Soon, soon you will be given your rightful throne and I will be by your side for all eternity. We will make them see and I will kill anyone that gets in your way. Don't worry, I'm coming for you."

A hand stretched out to touch the dark-haired subject as their hungry eyes traced the body in the photograph.

"Yes, I will find you my Guden. Even if I have to tear apart the world to do it."

* * *

Loki was hesitant at first. He told an emotional secret to this mortal. Of course, she understood, she understood what it was like. As the weeks went by Loki learned more than he ever had before about the humans on Midgard.

As his knowledge grew he couldn't help the increasing lust he felt towards his hostess. He buried his emotions deep or tried to at least. The few nights a week that he would sleep his fantasies would hit him like a freight train, causing him to wake up damp with sweat, tangled in sheets, and annoyingly hard.

He refused to give in though. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he had with her.

Little did he know that he wouldn't be able to resist much longer.

And it was all Fenrir's fault.

* * *

 **A/N: "She's alive. SHE'S ALIVE!" Yes, I'm alive and continuing the story. Life has been busy and my creativity was shot all to hell. But I hope you enjoy this newest chapter.**

 **-Please review. I enjoy hearing from y'all.**

 **-I am only going to be updating this one chapter per month. I know. It sucks, but between being a full time student and holding 2 part time jobs and volunteering I have very little time. So I appreciate your patience.**

 **-On the flip side I will be starting a new Hermione/Newt fanfic that will have shorter chapters that will hopefully allow me to update faster.**

 **-Don't be afraid to check out my other fanfic. Don't let the OC scare you, I at least think it is a decent work of art.**

 **Thanks for all the support! :)**


End file.
